


The Second Coming

by macabrity



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, Pyramid Head is a Bottom, Trans Male Character, casual monster sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrity/pseuds/macabrity
Summary: Pyramid Head's cruising for a decent fuck, and Valtiel knows how to do him.





	The Second Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I mean they live in Silent Hill, they gotta pass the time somehow! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Time was slower in Silent Hill, especially when the Order was not actively summoning their Old God or when the families weren’t sacrificing their eldest sons. But time was still a force that the residents felt, even the monsters of the Otherworld in their own hell. The Red God in all its incarnations was no exception.

The big red Pyramid Head that patrolled throughout the hospital at night was restless. It limped around slowly, the knife grinding the slick tile floor with a screech, looking for something with its left hand spread open. With heavy steps, it lurched up the stairs, hand pressed against the wall, fingers twitching as they searched. It found what it was seeking: a seam nigh-invisible. The Pyramid Head hefted its blade aloft and with both hands grasping the hilt, it stabbed through the wall and leaned its weight against the handle. The wall groaned and gave way, setting into tracks and rolling back like theater curtains.

Vents and clogs hissed and clacked, obscuring the figure clinging from the ceiling as he cranked the gears. The Pyramid Head raised its hand towards the being. Valtiel looked down from his work and slowed his turning to a stop. The pipes creaked as the steam built up but with a yank of a lever, it was released to another room. Valtiel scuttled down the wall to investigate the newcomer. Slinking round low to the ground, he circled the Pyramid Head, examining it with his eyeless face. In the presence of such an equal, the Pyramid Head stood still. Then he stopped and rose to stand, hunched like a bear and hands splayed out.

The attendant of god. He was used to paying close and gentle attention to whomever he was to guide so the hulk of a monster was easy to read. He reached out and touched its left hand. At their contact, the Pyramid Head made a deep guttural noise deep from its chest and dropped its knife with an astounding clamor of metal like a statue that had sprung to life. Both were fully aware of how much lust they had and knew that the feeling was reciprocated by the other. Valtiel pushed it backwards onto a gurney that was stored in this side room and tossed back its heavy apron, revealing its resting hearty dick and otherwise smooth groin. The waxy gray of the rest of its skin became a dusty rose color there like a soft blush, a strong contrast to the persona it cast. Valtiel knew that it was only this docile for him, that with any humans or monsters it fucked it was the top. But for a fellow god, it was like cool butter, resisting when needed but workable and so easily spread. He moved the huge muscled thighs apart, hefting its calf over his shoulder so he could get better access. Valtiel caressed its length in one hand, his fused fingers skimming the skin lightly. The Pyramid Head groaned, tantalized. He took up its meat in his hand and rubbed the base slowly, gradually massaging it into a dark erect flush. The monster boner throbbed in Valtiel’s hand as he coaxed it to near climax, the Pyramid Head writhing under the pressure, the buildup.

Valtiel stopped, tightening his grip to as crushingly as he could to make a fist around the firm dickmeat. The Pyramid Head roared in confusion, it needed release and was not used to being made to wait. Hand still clamped around its boner, Valtiel slipped its leg off his shoulder and clambered up onto it so that he was crouched over the Pyramid Head. With his other hand, he reached up his own smock and revealed his slicked slit, wide and wet and eager to envelop the trapped erection that he held tight. Looking for all the world like a hen settling down onto her nest, Valtiel lowered himself and he guided the now-deep purple straining dick into him. He flexed hard, the walls clenching in on it and pulling it into him. Almost immediately it came with a keening groan. Valtiel, however, was not yet ready to part. He gripped the Pyramid Head’s shoulders with his hands and pounded on its hips hard, driving his own dick to full hardness in a couple of thrusts. And though he felt his partner’s limp meat shuddering inside of him, he knew he could get it to come again – he had gotten its godly second coming before – so he worked harder. The mouth on the side of his head opened, panting as he beat his hips against the Pyramid Head’s. He felt his orgasm building up with each pass through, and could feel it again getting harder. It was unbearable pleasure for the Pyramid Head. It moved with Valtiel, rutting its hips in time with him, breathing sharply, hands white-knuckled fists into the old sheets. They moved fast together like a machine, like the clogs Valtiel turned all the day, lubed up by their shared cum. And then the speed became less but the power went up, they clenched together, hands digging into skin as if wrenching out bones would make them finish faster.

And then it was over, sweet release.

The Pyramid Head fell back, muscles taut and cramped from the effort, and Valtiel collapsed on top of it, still on its dick which trembled with the aftershocks. It was a messy affair but it blended in fine with the rest of the body fluids that stained their smocks. After catching his breath, Valtiel withdrew the exhausted meat and shook himself, letting everything fall into its usual place, and like a pale spider, returned to the wall to the ceiling. A switch flipped, the gears hissed, and it was back to business. The Pyramid Head wiped off its dick on the inside of its smock, heaved itself up onto its feet, and staggered forwards to its knife. With its weight again in its hand, it was balanced, and it continued on making the rounds of Alchemilla.


End file.
